Recuerdos del Pasado
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: Una noche en SPD Bridge sólo quería algo de chocolate, pero se encuentra con algo que no esperaba. One Shot


Hola a todos sé que tengo dos fics en hold pero llevo ya un tiempo queriendo escribir esto, es mi primer One-Shot y se centra en Bridge y Kat tranquila Mara en este fic no sucede nada xD, pero no va a ser mi último sobre ellos dos, el siguiente si sera de ellos como pareja. Espero que les guste

Luthiem Vardamir

* * *

**Recuerdos del Pasado**

**De**

**Luthiem Vardamir**

Era de noche en SPD, todos ya estaban descansando excepto por Bridge, que había estado las dos últimas horas discutiendo con Sky sobre un nuevo proyecto, pero el nuevo comandante desistía de la idea, luego de un buen rato los dos lograron llegar a un acuerdo en el que se llevaría a votación la nueva idea, y dependiendo del resultado se decidiría lo demás.

-Bridge no te vayas a quedar hasta muy tarde otra vez- dijo Sky saliendo

-Descuida sólo me serviré esta taza de chocolate, y me iré a dormir-

Cuando ya se había preparado su bebida, Bridge salió del cuarto de recreación con rumbo a su dormitorio para acabar con ese día, estaba llegando a su destino simplemente debía pasar frente el laboratorio de Kat y la siguiente puerta sería la suya, pero cuando el pasó por el ahí escucho un ruido, al principio no estaba seguro de lo que era, podría jurar que eran sollozos, los ignoró y siguió caminando simplemente creyendo que era producto de su agotamiento, ya en la puerta no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por lo que había oído. Regresó hacia la puerta y muy calladamente pegó su oreja de ésta, al principio no escucho nada, había un silencio apacible que hacía juego con el que lo rodeaba a él en ese momento, hasta que un grito apagado se escucho al fondo del cuarto. Bridge estaba dudoso, no sabía si entrar era lo mejor, era obvio que Kat estaba ahí, y que lloraba, pero lo que el no sabía era si necesitaba estar con alguien

-¿Qué es lo peor que me puede suceder?. Sólo me puede lanzar algo cuando entre- pensó

Tras debatir con su propia mente, que para este joven era un dilema diario decidió entrar, y para su sorpresa nada sucedió no le lanzaron ningún objeto, ni le gritaron, de hecho Bridgepudo haber jurado que Kat ni siquiera había notado su presencia en el laboratorio. Se veía tan frágil, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas, con su rostro oculto en sus rodillas, y lloraba de una manera tan desgarradora, que podía hacer que cualquiera se sentara con ella a llorar.

Bridge no sabia que hacer, estaba desconcertado no podía ver a Kat así, era una imagen tan ajena a ella, que siempre se mostraba tan fuerte y controlada, en cambio en ese momento estaba hecha pedazos. Incómodo por todo lo que estaba viendo, el ranger rojo se acerco tan sigilosamente como pudo, una vez que estuvo frente a ella se agachó para ponerse a su altura

-Kat ¿Qué tienes?- Bridge pudo golpearse a si mismo por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida, era obvio que algo le sucedía

Ella no se movió, Bridge se estaba preocupando –Kat soy yo háblame-

Kat sentía mucha vergüenza de que Bridge la estuviera viendo así, no sabia que decirle, pero si no le hablaba el sólo se preocuparía más.

-Estoy bien Bridge, puedes irte- dijo finalmente levantando la mirada

Sus ojos resaltaban más que nunca, había llorado tanto que sus pupilas estaban rodeadas de un color rojo intenso.

-Kat te pido que confíes en mi, puedo ayudarte o al menos escucharte si me dejas- Se acerco un poco más a ella y trato de tomarle una de sus manos, pero ella rápidamente retrocedió al ver lo que intentaba hacer

-Vete por favor- espetó duramente entrecerrando sus dientes mirándolo con ira. Sin embargo Bridge no se ofendió, se quitó su guante derecho y trazó un arco sobre ella, éste revelo un aura de color verde grisaceo, cuando Bridge lo absorbió pudo sentir algo que para el era muy conocido; el sentimiento de pérdida

-Se que no quieres que este aquí, pero entiendo lo que sientes- dijo él sentándose a su lado –Quizás sólo lo olvidaste, pero hace muchos años te lo conté-

Kat recordó que cuando Bridge recién había entrado a la academia ella le había preguntado por sus padres, el explicó que ellos habían muerto cuando el era pequeño en un accidente de tránsito, y desde entonces sus abuelos lo cuidaban. A partir de ahí ellos dos formaron un lazo de amistad muy especial, de los tres cadetes que estaban en su mismo nivel, sólo Bridge le había agradado de verdad por el momento. Sky estaba demasiado obsesionado con su pasado y resultaba muy frío con los otros, y Syd bueno era muy niña mimada para el gusto de Kat.

-Tienes razón lo había olvidado- habló Kat luego de un largo rato de silencio

-¿Y bien? Yo perdí a mis padres ¿Qué perdiste tú?-

-A mi esposo, Alexander y a mi- no continuó –Puedes decirme- la animó Bridge tomándole la mano

-También perdí a mi bebé- dijo en un susurro casi imposible de escuchar

-Lo siento mucho-

-Fue durante el ataque en mi planeta, el había decidido ir a pelear, mientras yo trabajaba junto al equipo médico. Desgraciadamente todo resultó ser más peligroso de lo que esperábamos, y el combate finalmente nos alcanzó a todos, no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucedió después de que una bomba golpeó la base medica, salvo que desperté aquí en la tierra semanas después gracias a Doggie- explico Kat aferrándose a sus piernas

-Perder a nuestras familias nunca es fácil, el vacío nunca se llena- dijo Bridge rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y para sorpresa de ambos ella no se alejó esta vez

-Eso no es lo difícil, Alex el me imploró que no me quedara, pero yo fui demasiado orgullosa y decidí quedarme aún cuando sabia que estábamos en riesgo el bebé y yo, si tan sólo me hubiera ido como él me dijo tal vez- Bridge la interrumpió

-Eso no nos da certeza de nada, si te hubieras ido, probablemente tu nave hubiera sido atacada, no estarías aquí y quién sabe que nos hubiera sucedido sin tu ayuda-

-La noche que mis padres murieron yo insistí tanto en acompañarlos, pero ellos dijeron que me iba a aburrir mucho, y que me divertiría más en casa con mis abuelos. Y de hecho fue cierto, bueno obviando la parte del accidente. ¿Me entiendes?- dijo Bridge

Kat asintió-Pero aún los extraño, como si todo hubiera pasado ayer- Se hundió en el pecho de Bridge –Yo también los extraño, pero aún puedo verlos, ¿quieres que te muestre?-

Kat lo miró incrédula -¿Qué puedo perder?- Bridge esbozó una sonrisa inocente y se toco el centro de su frente con sus dedos, después hizo un arco y una marea de colores apareció frente a los dos, en pocos segundos los colores se unieron y mostraron a Bridge con su madre y su padre, el tenía unos seis años de edad y sonreía con mucha ternura. Kat estaba perpleja -¿Quieres que lo haga contigo?- ella asintió. Bridge hizo lo mismo y la imagen que apareció esta vez era la de Kat, se veía más joven y se encontraba con un hombre que la abrazaba y besaba su vientre

-Ese es Alexander, el día que se enteró de la noticia del bebé- explicó

-Se ven muy felices-

-Lo estábamos-

-Kat debes vivir feliz por él, y por tu bebé también, estoy seguro de que a él no le gusta que estés sufriendo. Solo mírame- dijo poniéndose de cabeza -Vivo feliz y disfruto cada día, siento que ese es el mejor regalo que le puedo dar a mis padres-

-Tienes razón, eso es lo que haré-

-Me alegro ahora que dices si nos vamos a descansar- Bridge se paró en dos piernas de nuevo y le extendió una de sus manos

-Por supuesto debes estar cansado- el sonrió –No tanto como esperaba-

Kat le devolvió la sonrisa, y los dos salieron del laboratorio. Mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sentían que ya habían dicho demasiado por una noche, cuando ya estaban acercándose al ascensor que llevaba a Kat a su cuarto, ella hablo

-¿Sabes Bridge? No le había contado mi historia a nadie, sólo a Doggie-

-Me siento honrado de saberlo, y te doy mi palabra de que sera nuestro secreto-

-Gracias Bridge- dijo abrazándolo –Eso es lo que se hace por la familia- contestó él

Kat se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, pero lo abrazó más fuerte –Ellos siempre estarán con nosotros, sin importar lo que pase, y mientras seamos felices ellos también lo serán-

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo separándose. Bridge le guiñó un ojo –Y cuando quieras verlo solo dímelo-

-Buenas noches Bridge, y gracias otra vez- dijo entrando al ascensor

Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse Bridge leyó el aura de Kat una última vez, ahora tenia un color verde idéntico al de sus ojos e irradiaba una calma interior

-Descansa Kat- dijo caminado a su habitación


End file.
